The Crazy Things We Do For Love
by christinemarie13
Summary: Jasper is Edward's best friend. Alice is in love with him. What happens when she hears them talking and doesn't like what is being said? Will she change herself just to be with Jasper? Is it worth changing yourself just to be with a guy? Just a short one-shot.


******I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters associated with the Twilight series. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Jasper was tickling me with all he had and I was just about to call 'uncle' when Edward walked in and nearly lost it.

"What the hell is going on in here? Dude, get off my sister!" Edward yelled.

I tried to defuse the situation, "Edward, calm down, we were just playing."

"Yeah, right, that's definitely not what it looked like to me."

"Oh my god, you're such an ass! We were picking on each other and he tickled me, big deal!" I yelled at him and stomped out of the room.

I paused outside the room to make sure he didn't start attacking Jasper.

"What were you doing with my sister, are you into her? If you are that is too messed up and I might have to kill you," he threatened.

"Edward, of course I don't like your sister," Jasper said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it didn't look all innocent to me."

"Dude, we're friends, friends joke around. Do you want me to list all the reasons I'd never want to be with her?" Edward must have nodded because there was a short pause. "She talks way too much, she's always bouncing all over the place, she shops way too much and don't even get me started on all that fashion crap.

"She's okay as a friend but, dude, way too high maintenance and complicated to get into that mess. Plus she's your sister, totally off limits even if I was into that," he finished.

I covered my mouth as sobs started working their way out of my chest. I had been in love with Jasper for so long, and to hear that he hates just about everything having to do with me hurt so much. I moved away from the stairs and locked myself in my room.

I cried more than I ever had and I didn't think I'd ever be able to stop. As a result, I spent the night in my room and most of the next day. I almost pretended to be sick on Monday but knew my father would see straight through it. So with caked on makeup and very somber clothes, I rode to school with Edward.

Luckily, Edward must have sensed my mood and didn't comment on my lack of conversation. The day passed slowly and miserably. Before I was glad to have several classes with Jasper but now it hurt to be around him. Everyone could see that something was wrong with me, I wasn't being the usual Alice, but I dodged around people who wanted to question me.

Jasper asked me a couple questions about our homework, which I hadn't completed, and I gave him short answers. If he thought I talked too much then I would change. Without my realizing it my brain was shifting. I was preparing to alter myself because of my feelings for a guy.

I didn't consciously acknowledge this shift, but I didn't stop myself. My infatuation had grown too much. It was inevitable at this point, so my transformation began.

xXx

I went through my closet and put all the jeans, t-shirts, and simple tops at the front. I decided my wardrobe would be plain and that fashion would be a thing of the past to me. I even decided to stick to plain purses and shoes. At least now I'd have plenty of allowance saved up since I had nowhere to spend it.

My talking had already started to change. I didn't feel like talking to anyone and they were afraid to ask what was going on with me. I hadn't really gotten close to any one person, Jasper and Edward were all the friends I needed. Edward's girlfriend, Bella, was nice but they spent as much time together as possible. And Jasper's sister had always had a bit of an attitude and I was wary about trying to break through her walls.

I would be just another girl in the crowd. I didn't know how I felt about that but hoped maybe if I changed then I'd have Jasper and it wouldn't matter. It would all turn out okay if I could just have Jasper.

xXx

The next few days I put my plans into action but it didn't seem as if Jasper cared at all. He spoke to me just as little as usual and ignored me just as much. I was drowning in the pain with no way out.

The weekend dragged on and brought more dreary skies and boring days. I was beginning to doubt my original musings and dreams of being with Jasper. Not to mention I felt like I was sounding a bit stalkerish, though I wasn't being a creeper in the least. Just compromising everything I was for him.

I started to question my sanity at that point but, I was a teenage girl, they did stupid things for stupid boys.

xXx

Monday dawned and once again we were at school. I felt a bit broken after a week of this torture and the day continued to get worse and worse. Edward was in a pissy mood because of a fight he and Bella had gotten into which started the day off suck-ily. Then it seemed as if every girl had started their period on the same day because they were all being bitchy. I started my period during lunch. Finally, Lauren, über-bitch, decided Jasper was her new goal and she didn't want to leave his side. And he wasn't telling her to get lost, so apparently he found his self a new plaything.

It was all just too much and I decided to cut the final two periods of class. I called a taxi, the only taxi in town, and they were able to come get me immediately. I texted Edward to let him know not to wait for me and soon enough I was home, able to lose it without an audience.

For a couple of hours I just sat and looked through pictures of Jasper, Edward and I. Each new one was like a stab to my heart. The tears flowed unchecked until I heard Edward's car coming up the drive. I didn't want him asking me endless questions about why I cut school so I hastily shoved the pictures back into their box and made my way out of the house.

In our back yard was a gazebo that was nearly hidden behind a stand of trees. It had become my safe haven over the years whenever I just needed to get away. Luckily no one had figured it out just yet and I got to keep it for myself. I pulled out my stashed blanket, wrapping it around me, and curled up into a ball.

I heard Edward calling my name but ignored him. He might have had an argument with Bella but in the end, they'd make up and live happily ever after. They were too perfect together to not stay that way.

Edward's voice was no longer audible so I blocked everything else out and let my thoughts consume me. They all revolved around Jasper, but this time it was in the context of never being able to be with him. He could have his pick of any girl at that school so of course he wouldn't want me. Why did I have to be so stupid and believe changing would make any difference.

My misery was almost overwhelming, the pain encompassing all of me. Logically I knew it shouldn't be so bad, but my heart didn't agree. My stupid, stupid heart.

But all of that was paused as I heard footsteps approaching the gazebo. I thought I'd be safe out here but obviously Edward had found me out. I quickly made a dash for the trees, the other steps quickening as mine did.

I'd almost made it when a hand grabbed my arm. I prepared to swing around and yell at Edward but instead I was met by a pair of light blue eyes. I was stunned for a moment before I felt anger rising up inside me. It startled me but also made sense. I had tried everything to get the approval of a useless guy. I was more mad at myself but he was there and the anger kept building.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled at him.

He looked shocked before pulling himself together and speaking, "Edward said that you left early and I was wondering why you weren't in Spanish last hour. Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

I couldn't believe he was even bothering to worry about me when he rarely even spoke to me at school. "Like you give a damn. Would you let me go, I have somewhere I'd rather be," I managed to push out.

It looked like he couldn't believe what I was saying and his hand didn't move from mine.

"Alice, what is up with you? I thought we were friends and now you're acting weird."

I scoffed. He thought we were 'friends', oh how nice, I can die happy. "Oh, yes, Jasper, we're such good friends. I mean we talk all the time and love spending time with each other. Oh, wait, that's just how I feel. You hate everything about me," I said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? Of course I like spending time with you. And I don't hate you," he told me with a worried look.

I pulled my arm from his grasp and walked back to the house. I'd never be able to hide out now, so I might as well just lock myself in my room. He probably didn't think we were friends, just that I was his best friend's sister and he had to tolerate me.

As I reached the back porch he once again tried to swing me around to face him but this time I wasn't having it. "Don't you fucking touch me!" I yelled as I threw open the door and made my way to my bedroom.

Edward heard the noise and made his way to the back of the house. His face was shocked that I was so angry and seemed puzzled as to why it was directed at Jasper.

"What's going on?"

I just glared at him and pushed past him towards my room. I quickly slammed and locked it in their surprised faces. I couldn't escape him for even one day, he had to be my brother's best friend. I climbed under my covers and wished that all of this mess would just fade away.

xXx

I woke a little while later and was extremely surprised to see Jasper sitting on the floor beside my bed looking at the pictures I had dug out earlier. I was about to start yelling at him to get out of my room when he started talking.

"Do you remember the day we went to the beach? We spent all day swimming and building sand castles to battle each other's kingdoms with. Then, later, Esme sprayed us with that cold stuff because of our sunburns. I think that is one of my favorite memories."

I looked to my door and saw that it was still shut and locked. I couldn't understand how he'd gotten into my room. Then it hit me. My window had been broken for ages because Edward and Jasper had pried it open to prank me. Then we didn't fix it because it made it easier to sneak in and out.

I sighed, all of my emotions draining from me, "What are you doing in here Jasper?"

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things I told Edward. I just wanted to get him off our backs," he whispered.

So, he'd finally figured out what started all of this.

"It doesn't matter. What you said to Edward just made me open my eyes to everything. I'm annoying to be around which is probably why I haven't made many friends. Edward is my brother so he has to like me and you tolerate me because you're his best friend. Who else would actually put up with all my aggravating like quirks?"

I turned over to face the wall so that I wouldn't have to see him anymore. "Can you leave now? I just want to be alone," I said and closed my eyes.

"No," he whispered before climbing onto my bed.

I turned to tell him to go away again but was cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I didn't have time to process and respond before his lips had left mine.

His fingers caressed my cheek as he spoke, "Ali, all the things that I told Edward I hated about you, were all the reasons I love you."

I just stared at him blankly trying to understand what was happening. _He loved me?_

"You love me?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Of course I do you silly girl. Why else would I let you subject me to those horrible shopping trips? Model those ridiculous outfits you pick out for me? Let you test those nail polish colors on my toes? Which, by the way, the guys still tease me about in the locker room. How could I let someone I didn't love subject me to those torturous moments?" he tried to explain.

I was stunned at his revelation. My mind was having a lot of trouble processing the fact that he loved me. Me, Alice Cullen, annoying pseudo-sibling to him.

"I just thought you saw me as a little sister, tolerated me because Edward was your best friend. I never would have thought you would love me like I love you," my voice trembled as I spoke.

"Alice," he whispered, pulling me against him, "I do more than tolerate you. I cherish you."

I finally had my own happy ending, complete with acceptance of my shopping addiction. It made me realize I was an idiot to believe I had to change myself for a guy. He already loved me for me. As his lips pressed against mine I realized my hell had turned into heaven.

* * *

**This was just a quick little one-shot that I came up with. Of course it isn't my best work, but I feel really bad that I haven't been keeping up with my writing. I have so many partially finished stories that I've been ignoring. Time is speedily passing and I don't have much to show for it, so this is my attempt to motivate myself. I gotta get back into the game. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a comment if you have any thoughts or corrections. This isn't beta'd because it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.**

**Love you all!**

**-Christine**


End file.
